Welcome Back
by lily-uzumaki23
Summary: AU-ish. Cloud is dealing with his "problem" and gets caught by the one that causes it. Clack, PWP basically.


**A/n: **My muse won't leave me be! I hope you enjoy yet another Clack drabble thingy. Thank you very much to those of you that have left comments and reviews. I appreciate your positive feedback very much.

**Warning(s): **short, fluff-ish, a bit OCC-ness...

**Disclaimer: **SquareEnix owns everything. I own nothing!

* * *

-|-

**Welcome Back  
**

-|-

* * *

Cloud had come to the conclusion that nothing was enough to describe how _amazing_ sex with Zack was long ways ago. Zack was a caring partner, he always saw to please him, unmindful of his own satisfaction so long as Cloud enjoyed it. Which was why he was starting to find this whole thing pointless. He'd tried countless times, including in the shower just now, but jerking off had just stopped being what it used to be after Zack. Zack was a master at foreplay, touching him, stroking him, teasing him, sucking him, making him hard enough to want him achingly, he had no complaints there.

Except for maybe the fact that he'd lost his will to masturbate thanks to that.

It wasn't that he couldn't conjure up ways to get hard enough to release into his own hand, he could, but it's just wasn't the same. If it was even possible, he'd grown spoiled of his lover's touch. Zack didn't miss a chance when it was presented to him and so, Cloud had to say, he took care of him more these days than Cloud himself did.

Zack getting a mission on a week he had been feeling particularly horny was just tough fucking luck. It left him in this sort of situation, sprawled on the queen-sized bed of Zack's SOLDIER 1st class rooming quarters with the sheets drenched in his lover's virile scent. He was pretending to use the latter as a last resort to make imagery more real and thus aid him with his "problem."

He started slow, giving himself time to get in the mood, because it had been a whole week since he hadn't had the kind of release his lover gave him on a daily basis. He wanted to make this good if he could help it. Who knew when Zack would be returning?

He worked himself from the base all the way to the tip, rubbing the tip in between his thumb and index fingers before going back down. Then his pace started to quicken. Reaching down with his other hand, he fondled the balls just the way he remembered Zack doing it and groaned a little at the pleasing stimulus from the mental and physical teasing.

He rolled his hips upwards just as he enclosed his hand around himself in a semi-tight fist and began a rhythm, hips moving contrary to the movements of his hands. God, it felt so good. So good he'd let his eyes drop closed and had therefore missed when a figure walked inside the room. He'd almost missed the snort the figure let out if it wasn't because he could sense him.

Zack.

He'd lived long enough with him that he'd learned to discern his presence by now.

"Am I interrupting?" the SOLDIER 1st class asked, tilting his head to the side to give him a once over and arching a brow at the sight while a slow smirk spread on his lips.

Cloud stopped touching himself and slowly opened his eyes to acknowledge the tall figure of the raven-haired man standing in between his spread legs hanging off the edge of the bed, dressed in his complete appropriate SOLDIER uniform, travel duffel bag swung around his shoulder. The fact that he had just been caught red-handed, jerking off to his boyfriend, slowly registered in his pleasure-hazy mind and a heavy blush crept up his neck and his cheeks, spreading down to his ears.

But locking eyes with him made his groin muscles quiver with need and suddenly he wanted Zack all over him, inhibitions be damned. He wanted Zack taking care of the insistent ache between his legs the way Zack only knew. He let out a desperate huff of breath. His cock felt stiffer against his stomach and his brows furrowed at the stabs of pain that began to course down the length. He sent a pleading look to the other man, one the other man took as come-hither.

Zack didn't need to be told twice. He dropped his duffel bag by the foot of the bed and crawled on top of Cloud, hovering above him on all fours while Cloud held his hardened length at the base, desperate to keep stroking at this point.

"Don't stop at my expense."

Zack nuzzled the skin of his cheek and Cloud hesitated for a moment before slowly and shakily, though he concealed well enough that Zack didn't notice, starting up again. Equally dazed eyes met, clouded with need and affection. Shivery breaths escaped Cloud and Zack kissed him, his lips lingering close when they pulled away.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered, pressing himself closer by supporting himself with one elbow on the bed above Cloud's head. Cloud smirked and bit his lower lip, blinking once as an answer and Zack kissed him again, unable to resist.

His other hand traveled down in between them and enclosed over Cloud's hand on himself. Cloud jumped a little but allowed Zack to guide him and Zack stroked a few times with his hand over his to start him on a faster pace before he retreated, leaving it to him to keep going so he could better support himself with both elbows above Cloud's head now.

Both stared down, watching Cloud jerking off underneath his boyfriend's fully clothed body, the tip of his cock brushing the leather belts around the other's waist.

"Haah………… mnn…….." Cloud couldn't control the noises escaping him as he moved against his own hand.

With Zack watching him, this somehow felt fucking mind-blowing. He could feel Zack's labored breath against his parted lips as well as his hardening length against his upper inner thigh. Their restraint was slipping, slowly building up, getting ready to erupt into blissful rapture.

Zack nuzzled into his ear, letting a playful grin cross his lips.

"Did you touch yourself when I was away, thinking it was me?"

Cloud swallowed with difficulty. Lost in his ministrations, he could only nod his head.

The SOLDIER let out a breathy laugh and splayed soft, chaste kisses down the rim of his ear, feeling Cloud's free hand entangling in unruly spikes of dark hair, pressing him in to keep him there. Cloud could feel sweat building at the hairline and he knew his face was burning without having to assess it twice. He couldn't believe he was putting up this kind of show for Zack, it wasn't something he would deliberately do, but he was so consumed by the satiating pleasure he'd worked himself up to that he couldn't stop even if Zack asked him to.

Spreading his legs wider, he stroked himself shamelessly. Zack kissed his lips, his chin, his cheeks, his face, everywhere to encourage him further. He felt knuckles softly tracing his jaw line and his neck. Fingertips entertained with his collarbone, feather light touches followed the lines that defined his pectorals.

An index finger circled around his nipple before teasing the nub and Cloud let out a soft whimper. He arched slightly into Zack's touch, he'd missed it so much. Zack contained himself no longer. He kissed down his chin and bit down his neck, stopping to suck here and there, loving the sweet and salty taste he'd been deprived of all this time.

Cloud fisted his hair hard as warm lips reached the nipple. Zack licked over it, purposely letting his lower lip follow the moistened trail he made with his tongue, and Cloud arched more into him, watching as Zack took his nipple into his mouth fully. The SOLDIER sucked on the offered nub, wet suction sounds echoing throughout the dark and empty room despite the sound of heavy rain outside. Cloud was breathing heavily, groaning softly when he moved to provide the same care to the other perked up nub. His jerking was slowly coming to a stop with such distractions.

"Don't stop, Cloud," Zack whispered against his skin making his nerves singe.

Zack loudly pecked both nubs, leaving them hard like he wanted, before moving lower on him. He kissed down his abs, entertaining with his navel before he reached Cloud's jerking hand. He looked up at Cloud just as Cloud looked down at him.

God, he looked hot like that, so fucking lost in pleasure he couldn't even speak.

Zack kneeled on the floor in between his spread open legs. He massaged his inner thighs as Cloud kept touching himself, his eyes glued to Cloud's angry red leaking length. The vein underneath looked about ready to burst. He grinned, unable to contain himself from how unreal this all was.

Usually he had to wear Cloud out a little, turn him on enough that Cloud would forget his insecurities and let go like this. It was no problem to him since getting Cloud worked up through foreplay was one of his favorite tasks. He was rather creative in this department, not be cocky or anything, but he knew how to keep his blond lover satisfied.

Cloud was extremely self-conscious for some reason, especially when they were in bed, it didn't matter that they'd been intimate like this on numerous occasions. He couldn't really understand why since, to him, Cloud was Adonis perfection. But it took a while to shut out the voices inside Cloud's head and get him to relax. He had his tricks to get the blond to succumb to pleasure in its purest form. It was all about melting the layers of iciness and threading the ground carefully once you were in. Slowly, very slowly, he'd get around to trusting you.

Of course, being away for a week _always_ helped.

Reaching down on himself, he undid the belts and pulled his pants open, the tightness too much to bear. He lowered his pants to mid-thigh, his cock springing free though still confined in his boxers. Much better. It was with a sigh of relief that he went back to paying attention to Cloud.

He hung above the length now and Cloud tried rolling his hips off the bed to let Zack know where he wanted that mouth that kept teasingly only an inch or two above him. The raven held his lover's cock straight by enclosing his hand around the other's again. Precum was weakly dripping from the slit and Zack lapped up the milky fluids then sucked on the head while holding Cloud's hand steady at the base.

Cloud hissed, tightening his hold in the other's hair, already feeling a familiar pull let loose low in his stomach.

"Jerk yourself off for me, baby." He heard Zack say in a low voice.

He stroked himself erratically, every pull taking him to new heights, every roll of his hips taking him one step closer to that blinding white where everything went quiet, and it was peace and bliss blended perfectly.

Zack joined in with his mouth. Cloud watched with his head rolled to the side as his dark-haired lover sucked him as far as he could reach and pulled back, setting up a pace with his hand, his head bobbing in sync with his hand's movements. He didn't want to close his eyes, he didn't want to miss the sight, but the onslaught of unadulterated pleasure was too much. Everything but the burning wetness around his cock had been tuned out and all he could see beneath his involuntarily closed eyelids was Zack with his lips wrapped around him.

"Ahnn.................. Gaia, Zack.............. so good............... mnnn.........."

Zack knew the signs, when Cloud was going to cum, he knew his sunshine brows crinkled as if in pain but it was only I-can't-take-it-anymore pleasure. He batted the blond's hand away just as he was about to release and kept his lips around the tip of his cock while he stroked the shaft, firm and controlled, his other hand holding Cloud's hips down firmly.

It only took a few strokes and Cloud was cumming, harder than he'd cummed in what felt like a long time. He released into Zack's mouth, hands fisted in his hair and head tipped back, a whisper of his lover's name rolling off his tongue.

* * *

When he came to, Zack was just coming out of the bathroom dressed in long pajama pants, fresh from the shower. The raven crossed his arms on his bare chest and rested the side of his body against the door frame, giving him a tired smile.

"I'm home, babe."

Cloud smiled fully satiated, but most of all at ease, knowing Zack had made it back safely.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**The End. **I love drabble thingies! Anyway, yeah, review please? If it's not too much to ask?


End file.
